Disposable, reusable and durable products such as diapers, adult incontinence articles, feminine hygiene tampons, sanitary napkins, underpants, shirts, shorts, swimsuits, gowns, pants, coats, gloves, scarves, surgical drapes, bibs, blankets, sheets, pillow cases, etc. may be manufactured on high speed converting lines. Such converting lines may utilize a web-based carrier to which many source materials, whether in a continuous web or discrete pieces, are processed and/or attached to the web to create a finished product.
Although a converting line may allow for high speed production of a specific type of absorbent article, some converting lines may be inflexible in that line changes that would be required to accommodate the production of different types of products would be so time consuming and/or expensive as to be economically impractical. For instance, some converting lines are custom designed and built to make specific products within a narrow range of parameters and operating conditions. For example, converting lines may be custom designed to make only taped diapers, whereas other converting lines may be custom designed to make only pant diapers. Thus, such custom converting lines may be used to produce particular types of diapers, e.g. taped or pant, in certain markets in an effort to provide a good match with business needs. However, the inflexibility of such converting lines to produce more than one type of product can place unwanted limitations on a manufacturer's ability to provide multiple product offerings in some markets.
In markets having consumer demand for both taped diapers and pant diapers, a manufacturer may be required to have separate converting lines, each custom designed to produce one of the two products. However, consumer demand of one or both of the products may not be high enough to justify the manufacturer's cost of having separate converting lines dedicated to each of the product types. For example, if the demand for pant diapers in a particular market is not high enough to justify the cost of a converting line that produces only pant diapers, the manufacture may decide not to offer pant diapers in the market. In such markets, the flexibility to produce both products on the same converting line and therefore produce the proper mix of product to meet the market needs may provide the most efficient and cost effective approach.
In some markets, disposable taped diapers are used for infants from birth to a point when infants begin potty training. As an alternative to taped diapers, disposable pant diapers may be desirable and useful products for children in the potty training stage. In yet other instances, the use of pant diapers may start at an earlier age than ages typically associated with potty training, and therefore, pant diapers may be used more like a taped diaper than a training pant. One difference between taped diapers and pant diapers is how the two products are delivered from the manufacturer to the consumer, i.e. packaged. In particular, both taped diapers and pant diapers can generally include an absorbent chassis having a liquid impervious outer cover, a liquid pervious body-side liner, and an absorbent structure. However, a taped diaper may not have a closed initial waist opening circumference or leg openings prior to being removed from the package, whereas the absorbent chassis and/or the side panels (when present) of a pant diaper may be pre-closed to form an initial waist opening circumference and two leg openings. Since the percentage of users that prefer taped diapers versus a pant style, pull-on, diaper varies market to market it may be advantageous for a manufacturer to have the flexibility to produce both a taped diaper and a pant, pull-on, diaper on the same converting line in any desired ratio to meet the needs to the intended market.
Some attempts have been made to create converting lines that are capable of producing more than one type of diaper, such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0213678A1. However, such converting lines represent a mere conglomeration or assembly of different converting lines designed to build specific types of diapers. These converting lines may utilize a relatively low number of the same processes and machinery when producing different types of diapers. Thus, a relatively large number of different processes and machinery in such converting lines are either turned-on or turned-off depending on what type of diaper is being produced. As such, a converting line that includes a relatively large number of processes that may not be used when producing different types of diapers may result in large capital costs, require large amounts of space and require additional maintenance.
Thus, there remains a need to develop a converting line that is capable of producing different types of diapers while at the same time utilizing a substantial number of the same processes and machinery to produce either the range of diaper types resulting in greater efficiency and lower overall cost.